


Akaanir Par Gar

by onepageatatime715



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fist Fights, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Pain, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Slavery, Whump, Zygerria Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), Zygerrians (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onepageatatime715/pseuds/onepageatatime715
Summary: Marshal Commander Cody briefly debated destroying the karking holomessage before his General ever had a chance to hear it. He knew – he just knew – that General Obi-wan Kenobi was wont to do something incredibly di’kutla once he heard the message, and Cody just wasn’t up to dealing with more jetii osik than necessary today. He couldn’t quite make himself do it though – after all, Marshal Commander Cody was nothing if not a perfect soldier.So instead, Cody found himself accompanying his jetii as he went to negotiate surrender with the Zygerrian who called himself Darts D'Nar.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 162





	Akaanir Par Gar

**Author's Note:**

> Akaanir Par Gar - Fight For You
> 
> I wrote this instead of finishing my Tup origin fic, so enjoy it. I'll be over here, studiously ignoring my unfinished fics and actual work. Oops. 
> 
> Takes place during and immediately after S04E11 - Kidnapped, but prior to S04E12 - Slaves of the Republic.

Marshal Commander Cody briefly debated destroying the _karking_ holomessage before his General ever had a chance to hear it. He knew – he just _knew_ – that General Obi-wan Kenobi was wont to do something incredibly _di’kutla_ once he heard the message, and Cody just wasn’t up to dealing with more _jetii osik_ than necessary today.

He couldn’t quite make himself do it though – after all, Marshal Commander Cody was nothing if not a perfect soldier. 

“Cody, any word from the Separatist Commander?” the General in question asked as he turned to face his Commander.

“He’s barricaded inside,” Cody reported. “His name is Darts D’Nar.”

A deep breath, and then –

“He has sent you a message, sir.”

Cody held out the holoprojector in the palm of his hand, allowing General Kenobi, Captain Rex, and the clones around them to view the holomessage from Darts D’Nar.

“Master Kenobi, come to the tower,” Darts D’Nar began, his voice low and gravelly. “We will negotiate terms for surrender.”

Despite the crease in his brow as he watched the holomessage, Obi-wan’s words were lighthearted.

“Well, that was easy,” Obi-wan noted.

No sooner than the words had left his mouth did the holoprojector fly out of Cody’s hand – into the waiting palm of a furious General Anakin Skywalker, who crushed it without a second thought.

“Zygerrian scum,” Skywalker snarled as he approached their group. “I’ll handle that slaver.”

Cody remained silent as Obi-wan turned towards his former Padawan.

“Anakin, he asked for _me_ ,” Obi-wan reminded the other _jetii_ firmly. “I need you to locate the missing Togruta colonists.”

Surprisingly, General Skywalker backed down, but he didn’t look – or sound – pleased about it.

“Fine,” Anakin growled. “I’ll have Admiral Yularen initiate a planetary bio-scan.”

With that, the younger _jetii_ stalked away, leaving Cody, Rex, and Commander Ahsoka Tano to watch his retreating form and the worry on Obi-wan’s face.

“Why is he so upset?” Ahsoka was the first to break the silence that followed her Master’s departure.

“Anakin has never talked about his past, has he?” Obi-wan began.

“Only to tell me he won’t talk about it,” Ahsoka admitted with a shrug.

“As a child, Anakin and his mother were sold into slavery by the Hutt clans.”

“Oh,” came Ahsoka’s reply. “And these Zygerrians, they’re slavers?”

“Anakin has struggled to put his past behind him,” Obi-wan admitted. “Keep an eye on him for me, won’t you?”

Ahsoka nodded with admirable determination before heading towards her Master. With a quick glance towards Cody, Rex followed his Commander.

Obi-wan, for his part, turned towards the Governor’s Tower. Clearly, he expected Cody to let him walk into the lion’s den alone.

 _Di’kutla jetii_.

Cody moved up to flank him, walking purposefully at his General’s side.

“Should I com Boil and Wooley to join us as well, sir?” Cody inquired. “Or is it just the two of us today?”

“Just me,” Obi-wan replied, not even turning towards his Commander.

Cody huffed.

“Unlikely, sir,” Cody replied. “Under no circumstances will you be entering that tower by yourself. Either you do it with me watching your six, or with an entire squad of Ghosts. Up to you.”

Obi-wan sighed, finally facing his Commander.

“Cody, negotiating happens to be my specialty,” Obi-wan reminded him gently. “I believe that I can handle this myself.”

“Really, sir?” Cody replied. “Because I distinctly remember a certain false surrender that resulted in you engaging in hand-to-hand combat with battle droids _and_ General Loathsom.”

“Honestly, Cody, that was _one_ time,” Obi-wan groaned.

“You’re not going up there alone,” Cody restated adamantly.

“Cody –”

“Please, Obi-wan,” Cody wasn’t above pleading to keep his _jetii_ safe. “You’ll assign Tano and Rex to keep an eye on Skywalker, but you won’t take the same care of yourself?”

It was a low blow, and Cody knew it, but it also won him the argument, so he couldn’t quite make himself regret it.

“Fine,” Obi-wan acquiesced. “But you’ll have to leave your DCs behind.”

Cody signalled to Wooley, who immediately jogged over and relieved his Commander of his blaster.

“Your pistol too, Commander,” Obi-wan said with a wry smile. “We’re going to negotiate a surrender, not to cause a scene.”

With a huff, Cody unclipped and deposited his pistol in Wooley’s waiting hands.

“The grenades and droid poppers too, Commander,” Obi-wan was fully grinning now, the _shabuir_.

“Why am I even coming along then?” Cody grumbled as he continued to disarm.

“My thoughts exactly,” Obi-wan piped up. “Probably best if you stay behind.”

Wooley’s cough was a poor disguise for his laugh, but Cody could hardly blame him. Their General was a _karking_ menace.

“Not a chance, sir,” Cody replied. “My fists still count for something.”

“And I hear that you have an excellent roundhouse kick.”

~~~

When they emerged in the stateroom of the Governor’s Tower, Obi-wan had to throw out a restraining arm to physically prevent Cody from tackling the battle droids who levelled blasters at their persons.

Behind them, Darts D’Nar smiled indulgently, moving his feet up onto the desk in front of him as he waited for Obi-wan to speak.

“We were going to discuss surrender?” Obi-wan asked, all false lightness and poise. Over his shoulder, Cody merely glowered at the Zygerrian, thankful that Obi-wan had let him keep his bucket so the _shabuir_ couldn’t see the hatred on his face.

“Yes,” D’Nar agreed. “You will surrender.”

 _Kark_ \- this couldn’t be exactly like Christophsis, could it?

“We obviously have a misunderstanding, my friend,” Obi-wan replied smoothly. As he crossed his arms behind his back, Cody saw him hit his comlink. For good measure, Cody subtly turned on his helmet’s recording system. If nothing else, this recording would prove helpful when reminding his General why he required back-up on missions.

“No, you are wrong, Jedi,” D’Nar growled back.

“Am I?” Obi-wan questioned. “You’re no doubt aware that your droid forces have been destroyed and you are surrounded. Do the honorable thing and give up now, D’Nar.”

“You’ve broken through my defenses. You think you’ve won. Think again. I have planted bombs all over the city. No one will survive. Now, surrender.”

“If you’re not bluffing, then I must concede,” Obi-wan responded. “But you’ll have to make considerations.”

 _Kark_ – this was going to be _exactly_ like Christophsis, wasn’t it.

As subtly as he could, Cody shifted his stance, preparing for a fight. Obi-wan’s hand on his vambrace stopped his movements.

“I think not,” D’Nar growled back with a wave of his hand.

Explosions sounded behind them, and Obi-wan rushed to the window overlooking the settlement, his worry and concern evident in his movements. Cody moved with him, keeping a careful eye on the droids at his General’s back.

“There were no colonists in that structure, but there could have been,” D’Nar explained. “Now, bow down and surrender to me, you Jedi filth.”

Cody growled at the slur, advancing on the Zygerrian without another thought.

“How _dare_ you,” the Commander snarled, launching himself at D’Nar. He landed a solid right hook before D’Nar battle droids dragged him away, snarling and raging. A blaster to the back of Cody’s head froze him in action.

“Very well,” Obi-wan said, laying down his _jetii'kad_. “I surrender.”

D’Nar smirked.

Long before this war, you Jedi destroyed the great Zygerrian Slave Empire,” D’Nar explained. “I would kill you now, but Dooku would prefer you alive.”

“I understand your frustration,” Obi-wan replied, his voice slipping into a familiar cadence.

The _karking di’kutla jetii_ was still trying to negotiate.

Cody almost groaned.

“It is unfortunate that you and I cannot resolve our differences as you do in the Zygerrian tradition,” Obi-wan continued.

Darts D’Nar laughed, a loud, mocking sound.

Cody struggled against the droids holding him, only to freeze again as the blaster was shoved more forcefully against his skull.

“You would fight _me_?” D’Nar mocked.

“For a good reason,” Obi-wan explained. “Say, if I win, you reveal the location of the colonists and the bombs.”

D’Nar’s responding grin was positively feral.

“And if I win, I’ll deliver you to Dooku in a cage, like one of these filthy creatures.”

Cody snarled at that, early him a blow to the back of the head with the blaster. When he focused again, Obi-wan was standing before him, robe in hand.

“Cody, dear, do take care of my robe for me,” Obi-wan said, a familiar twinkle in his eye. With Cody’s hands otherwise restrained, the _jetii_ was forced to drape his robe over Cody’s shoulder, which meant that Cody felt it quite clearly when something solid and distinctly not robe-like clanked against his back.

His _karking jetii_ had hidden a pistol in his robes.

When Obi-wan turned, D’Nar wasted no time grabbing the front of his inner robes and beginning his assault, bodily launching Obi-wan across the room. Obi-wan was barely on his knees before D’Nar had him in his hold again, throwing him to the ground with surprising force.

Every sound of pain from his General made Cody’s heart scream.

When Obi-wan crashed into the statue next to him, Cody couldn’t help himself.

“Get up, Obi-wan,” Cody murmured encouragingly. “ _Akaanir, cyare_.”

Obi-wan pushed himself to his feet, bringing his fists up to defend himself. Cody smiled underneath his bucket, and began to carefully maneuver the blaster out of the folds of Obi-wan’s robes.

As he watched, D’Nar landed hit after hit, snarling about the injustices the Jedi had wrought upon the Zygerrians. Obi-wan merely took the hits, pained sounds escaping him.

But it was when he pinned Obi-wan to the desk – when Cody heard something _snap_ – and began to choke the General that Cody lost control. As D’Nar threw Obi-wan to the ground with enough strength to shatter the tiles beneath Cody’s _jetii,_ Cody snarled, his hands closing around the blaster.

In two movements Cody has dispatched the droids holding him – and had levelled the blaster at the Zygerrian snarling down at his _jetii_.

“Think Anakin is done yet, General?” Cody asked grimly.

“He’s certainly had long enough,” Obi-wan wheezed.

“Well then, we accept your surrender,” Cody spoke to D’Nar – though it was unlikely the Zygerrian heard him before the blaster bolt pierced his heart.

Cody was at Obi-wan’s side in a moment, already digging into his utility belt with one hand for the emergency medical supplies that Helix always made him carry with him. With his other hand, he punched in the 212th medic’s com code on Obi-wan’s wrist com.

“General, good to hear from you,” Helix’s voice crackled out of the com.

“Obi-wan is injured,” Cody growled back without preamble. “I need immediate medical assistance in the stateroom of the Governor’s Tower.”

“Honestly, Cody, I’m fine,” Obi-wan wheezed out.

Cody fixed him with a glare.

“I’m on my way, sir,” Helix responded, his voice tinged with a familiar exasperation.

While they waited for Helix, Cody set to work patching the worst of the cuts on Obi-wan’s face with the small bacta patches he carried in his utility belt.

As he reached to apply another bacta patch, Obi-wan caught his hand, a small smile on his face.

“Thank-you, Cody,” Obi-wan murmured before turning his face slightly to place a gentle kiss upon Cody’s palm.

Cody reddened, fighting back a smile of his own. Instead, he settled for a touch of sarcasm.

“I told you this would be like Christophsis, you _di’kut_.”

He couldn’t quite keep the fondness out of his voice though.

~~~

It had taken Rex bodily wrangling Cody away from Obi-wan to separate him from his General once they arrived back aboard the _Negotiator_ , softly reminding Cody of his responsibilities to their _vod’e_ and the _akaan’ade_. Obi-wan, Cody’s _vod’ika_ reasoned, would not want to be the cause of Cody abandoning his duty.

And as loathe as Cody was to admit it, he knew that Rex was right.

Which was why he was still on the bridge, doing what needed to be done in the absence of their _jetii_. However, an incoming call on his comlink quickly drew the Commander from his work, especially once he saw Helix’s familiar frequency.

“Cody here.”

“Your _di’kutla jetii_ has fled the med bay again,” Helix griped without preamble, his tone that of a man who had had this exact conversation far too many times during his service with the 212th.

“What did you do, leave him alone?”

“Of course not, do you think I’m some shiny fresh off Kamino?” Helix’s tone was bordering on manic. “I asked Crys to watch him -”

“I don’t know how he got by me, sir,” Crys cut in.

“Because you’re an insufferable _di’kut_ , that’s why!” Helix shouted at his brother.

“Enough, _vod’e_ ,” Cody cut the two of them off, unable to fully keep the warm fondness out of his voice. “Our _jetii_ has a penchant for escaping Helix’s care; I have no doubt that his escape was carefully planned and flawlessly executed.”

“You say that like it’s a good thing,” Helix grumbled.

Cody laughed.

“ _Naak_ , _vod’e_ ,” Cody soothed the disgruntled medic. “I’ll find our wayward _jetii_.”

As he ended the com call, Cody looked up to find Boil already standing at attention at his side, a poorly disguised smirk on his face.

“You have the bridge, Lieutenant,” Cody elected to ignore the smirk on the other man’s face, opting for stoic professionalism. Apparently, he was the only one on this _karking_ ship capable of that.

“ _Oya, al’verde_ ,” Boil replied in _Mando’a_.

Cody elected to ignore his sarcastic tone as well.

~~~

Cody found Obi-wan exactly where he expected the _jetii_ to be – in the currently unoccupied Democratic Suites. Early in the war, the 212th had transported more than one Senator on diplomatic missions across the galaxy. But, as the war had progressed, those missions had become few and far between, and now the Democratic Suites aboard the _Negotiator_ were largely uninhabited, and primarily served as a convenient hiding spot for Obi-wan’s pilfered medical supplies.

Though, for both their sakes, Cody and Obi-wan pretended that it wasn’t so.

Once the door had slid shut behind Cody, and they were assuredly alone, Cody pulled his bucket off, letting his concern and worry show on his face.

“ _Cyare_ , we have plenty of adequate medical supplies in the med bay,” Cody chastised gently as he made his way towards Obi-wan. The _jetii_ looked up at his approach, his own expression rueful.

“I know, _ner al’verde_ ,” Obi-wan responded. “But then I would also have to deal with our mother nexu of a _baar’ur_ , and I found that I simply wasn’t in the mood for that today.”

Cody settled beside Obi-wan on the edge of the bed, gently taking the Bacta Wrap from his hands. The _jetii_ let him to so, a sign of trust in his Commander – and his lover. That he did so eased Cody’s worry a bit, though the sign of his bruised and injured body still made the clone’s heart clench.

“Let me,” Cody asked softly, gesturing to… Well, Obi-wan’s whole person, though it was the dark bruises blossoming on his _jetii’s_ uncovered torso that worried him most.

“Of course, _cyare_.”

Obi-wan stood gingerly, and Cody followed him up, carefully unravelling the bacta wrap in his hands. He moved carefully and with intention as he wrapped Obi-wan sprained wrist, beginning at the pinky side of the _jetii_ ’s hand, then wrapping the bandage around his palm once, before crossing the bandage back down to Obi-wan’s wrist to wrap it around again. He finished by using the rest of the wrap to stabilize Obi-wan’s wrist.

Next came bacta gel for Obi-wan’s bruised and cut knuckles, which drew a small chuckle out of Cody.

“Seems like it’s normally you doing this bit for me.”

“Yes well, you are the one who normally goes around punching droids,” Obi-wan quipped back, sounding appropriate aggrieved.

“No, _ner jetii_ , I kick them,” Cody corrected. “It’s my _di’kutla vod’e_ in the travesty called the 501st that your _ad_ is commanding that insist on punching clankers.”

“Not my _ad_ ,” Obi-wan grumbled, but Cody gamely ignored him as he reached for the largest bacta packages in Obi-wan’s illicit med kit.

Instead, he gently affixed the bandages over the worst of Obi-wan’s ribs. When he was done, he leaned in the kiss the redhead, unable to resist smiling against his lips as Obi-wan enthusiastically returned his affections.

“Cody,” Obi-wan moaned against Cody’s lips before diving back into the kiss.

Cody let the _jetii_ deeper the kiss, his mouth slipping open as Obi-wan gently slipped his tongue between Cody’s lips, moving it delicately against the clone. Cody couldn’t help but play back, gently sucking on Obi-wan’s tongue before releasing it, enjoying the small sounds the _jetii_ made in response. In response, the General pressed more firmly against the Commander, his body making his intentions – and his desires – clear.

With a sigh, Cody drew back, but he kept Obi-wan pressed against his body, holding tight to his waist. Truly, it was a travesty that he had to do so. It almost made Cody wish that he had taken longer killing D’Nar.

“None of that,” Cody chastised. “Don’t start making promises your body can’t keep, you _di’kutla jetii_.”

“Cody, I am wounded,” Obi-wan replied.

“Yes, you are” Cody rebutted. “Your body needs time to heal. Rest - _ni kelir hiibir baatir be gar_.”

 _I will take care of you_.

“Just not in the way I want.”

As Cody led Obi-wan towards the large, plush bed in the center of the suite, he couldn’t help but grin at how utterly adorable his _jetii_ was when he pouted.

“Sleep, _cyare_ ,” Cody instructed as he tucked the criminally soft polycotton sheets in around his _jetii_. “I will be more than happy to _take care of you_ in the morning, should you still feel so inclined.”

“ _Shabuir_ ,” Obi-wan muttered sleepily, and despite the insult on his tongue, Cody could still hear his fondness sneaking through. It was in the way his Coruscanti accent curled around the _Mando’a_ , it the way his eyes crinkled as he spoke, in the tightening of his grip on Cody’s arm.

“Stay _cyare_ ,” Obi-wan continued, tugging at Cody.

Cody took in the oversized bed, the luxuriously soft polycotton sheets, the plethora of pillows… All luxuries meant for a Senator, or royalty. Certainly not for a clone.

As if he could hear Cody’s thoughts, Obi-wan’s tugs became more insistent.

“If I am to suffer the luxuries of this bed, you will too, _cyare_ ,” Obi-wan insisted, tugging against. This time, Cody allowed himself to be tugged down, melting into the sheets of the bed as he wrapped himself around his _jetii_.

Before sleep claimed them, Cody voiced his worries and doubts from earlier, unable to truly sleep until Obi-wan knew the unease that still held him in its grip.

“ _Cyare_ , what you did today was _jare_ , and _burk’yc_ ,” Cody murmured into the shell of Obi-wan’s ear. “And I know that you feel that it is your duty to do so – to protect us. But _ner jetii_ – I wish that you wouldn’t.”

“I know, _ner al’verde_ ,” Obi-wan murmured back, his voice heavy with sleep.

“Just don’t do it again anytime soon.”

“I make no promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations: 
> 
> Ad - Son/Daughter (Plural: Ade)  
> Akaan’ade - Army  
> Akaanir - Fight  
> Al'verde - Commander  
> Baar'ur - Medic  
> Burk'yc - Dangerous  
> Cyare - Loved One  
> Di'kut - Idiot  
> Di'kutla - Stupid  
> Jare - Foolish Risk  
> Jetii - Jedi (Plural: Jetiise)   
> Jetii'kad: Lightsaber  
> Naak - Peace  
> Ner - My, Mine  
> Osik - Shit  
> Shabuir - Bastard  
> Vod - Brother/Sister (Plural: Vod'e)


End file.
